total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallon
Fallon, labeled The Cursed Medium is one of sixteen brand new, original characters that were introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She competed as a member of the Toxic Turtles. She is scheduled to be reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Fallonsquare.jpg TTBack.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography She was abandoned as a small child around 3 to 4 years of age and remembers nothing of her birth parents, but her foster parents told her many stories about how they loved her more than anything, and that they were kind and all, to which Fallon doesn't believe. She ran away from the foster home around the age of 14, and tried to survive as best she could by stealing, lying, and cheating. Although she sounds like a rotten person, she really isn't. She just knew what she had to do to survive. She found an abandoned torn up home and got a job at a store in a mall, to get more money. She had fixed the place up after working long hard hours and going many days at a time without eating. She enrolled for school around the time her life was starting to get back on track, to become a normal girl. She doesn't tell people about her past unless she really trusts them, as it could start many rumors and drama and everything. She's a very student, acting as if an F is a normal thing for her. But really she gets average B's in most subjects, but currently strugles in math related subjects. She's also a secret science genius, but hates mentioning that to people of course, she fears she has a reputation to maintain. ALSO, the big detail, she can see ghosts and spirits...... They don't exactly HAUNT her they just kinda linger and make her look crazy for talking to air really... Also, although she hates being associated as a goth, or even a punk, she believes that they are alright to hang out with. (Oops a bit long..) Coverage Total Drama All Stars Do Over In Post Plunker's Paradise, Cody made a call to Camrie to discuss why the police haven't arrived at Wawanakwa. Camrie explained during a sleepover at her house with the "gurls". Among them was Fallon. Fallon explained after the call how the island wouldn't be the same and that the next season would be filled with peril. A season she would be participating in. Total Drama Revenge Do Over Fallon arrives in a helicopter with her team, the Toxic Turtles. She frightens them a little, offering not-so-very helpful advice all throughout the first challenge. She scares Shawn with her talk of being a medium. She speaks with Cheyenne later on, telling her that she has a future with an "evil" association. Fallon quickly gets on Tanner's bad side in Truth, Or Laser Shark where she reveals that she's also a psychic, and begins predicting humiliating events to their owners, embarrassing Adam, Jasmine, Cheyenne, Krystal and Shawn. Tanner's alliance voted her out of the game that evening as a coup for Tanner to protect himself. Fallon reveals at elimination that there is a greater evil lurking in the game, to which only Cheyenne listens to and eventually heeds. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Fallon arrives with the newbies in So, Uh, This Is My Team? and is placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. She keeps constant tabs on Leonard and Nicole. Throughout the earlier episodes, Gwen attempts to befriend Fallon, the only other goth in TD history, and fails horribly due to Fallon's social ineptitude. Fallon often goes off alone and stays away from everyone else during times that are challenge-free. Still talking to ghosts and being wary of the supernatural, Fallon suspects from the start that there is something wrong with this island. Fallon wins the challenge for her team in No Sense Nonsense and loses the challenge in Winning Isn't Every Fling. The team tries to use Fallon's psychic abilities to win in Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha, but quits the challenge herself, not liking being used. In Pitching Pahkapella, Fallon freestyles a rap that slams everyone else in camp, but accidentally misleads Sky. Fallon makes Sky believe that her relationship with her boyfriend back home is going to end due to Sky falling for a boy on the show. This paranoia causes Sky much strife, unintended by Fallon. Fallon knows Mel's secret about Charlotte and tries to offer advice, but is shut down. Fallon continues to learn more about the island on her own and even discovers it moves in Let's Go Fishing. In This Is The Pits, Fallon confronts Zachary, who misleads her from the truth and takes her skydiving. The secret of the island is discovered in Malfunction Junction. It's mechanical. Fallon is disappointed, thinking it was supernatural instead of manmade. She wanted everyone else to believe in her. In Error! Sanity Not Found, Fallon is forced to let go of her own boyfriend back home, who is revealed to be a ghost. She lets him go and decides to move on with Zachary, who is eliminated at the ceremony that night. Dissatisfied with the game and revelations, Fallon leaves with Zachary in a double elimination. Gallery fallon_rot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp02q.png Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Fallon has competed against, she has yet to outrank Noah. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Fallon has competed against, she has yet to outrank Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters that Fallon has competed against, she has yet to outrank Charlotte and Abigail. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Fallon has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters, Fallon has yet to outrank Adam, Candace, Desiree, Krystal, Constance, Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Jack and Michael. Trivia *Fallon is the first female eliminated in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears